Heart
by Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: Harry and Draco are married. Draco is late home one night and the Deatheaters get harry.What is going to happen?
1. Heart ch1

Soft foot steps feel upon the sparking silver pavement. Anyone daring to look outside would see a cloaked figure. Nothing more and nothing less. Black dragon hide gloves covered the hands so that no skin was shown.

The figure now mounted the stairs up to the door on the 7th floor. The door that read 723 on a gold marker. The door that had the only thing the figure cared about.

Coming upon the door The figure let its hood fall. This revealed a man with pale blond hair and ghostly pale skin. With a gloved hand he reached up and knocked on the door.

The door was opened an inch by a young girl with the same hair color but with the brightest green eyes in the wizarding and muggle world.

"Aribella, its daddy," Draco said softly to the young girl, who pulled the door open the rest of the way. Looking around the apartment Draco noticed signs of a struggle.

"Baby, where's Harry?" He asked panic and worry filling his voice.

"They took him," she said taking her thumb out of her mouth. Draco pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial straight to the home of Molly Weasly.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy voice of Ron.

"Ron this is Draco the death eaters got Harry!" Ron shot straight up in bed.

"WHAT!" He yelled into the phone. Draco rubbed his ear then responded quickly to the question.

Harry woke up after what seamed like hours. Blinking her looked around the place he was locked in. It was a cell but it was no bigger than the closet at Privet Drive had been.

A splash of light filled Harry's cell making him recoil. Laughter could be heard. The laughter was dark and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"The Boy Who Lived is finally caught," Came a cold voice that had not been heard in a few years. Harry keep his mouth shut tight.

"Speak to me boy or I shall make you," Harry still kept silent.

"CRUICIO!" Lucius roared. The spell hitting Harry making him scream and beg for mercy.

"That's better," Lucius said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked still glaring at Lucius from the back of his cell.

"The Dark Lord is going to use you as bait. With you here the whole minersty will come searching. When they do we will kill them all. Even your beloved daughter Aribella. Right before your eyes." Lucius smirked as he looked at Harry.

"No…"Harry whispered. Fear filling his whole body.


	2. Heart ch2

Draco arrived at what had once been Malfoy Mannor. Once his parents were believed to be dead he inherited everything. He knocked once before it was thrown open then he was yanked in.

"You bloody idiot!" Ron yelled in his face, causing Aribella to burry her face in Draco's shoulder.

"Ron!" Came the voice of Ron's wife and fellow Gryffindor Hermione Granger. Draco turned to look at her an smiled weakly.

Ron let go of Draco and turned walking off to the den where they were all meeting.

"Come on Draco" Hermione said with a sympathetic smile.

Draco followed her into the den and, as always, got a hug from Mrs.Weasly.

"Thank you Molly" Draco said after she let go. He took a seat and looked around at all the faces.

"Can we start now?" George griped.

"Hush you," Mrs.Weasly snapped, "We are still waiting on someone."

At that moment the Gongs went off. Draco smiled to himself knowing who was at that door.

"I'll get it" Ron said since everyone was looking at him. As he opened the door his jaw dropped.

In the door stood a girl with short black hair, pure black eyes, and a half moon necklace.

"Your suppose to be dead!" Ron said with complete shock.

"I'm a very good actor Ron" The girl said. Ron just nodded still staring trying to figure out if she was real or not.

"Well, well if it isn't Ms.Alisa Riddle." Draco said walking over. He smiled at the girl who had been like a sister to him all through school.

"Hello Draco. I see you're the reason I'm here." Draco just nodded and moved Ron so she could get in.

Alisa smiled in thanks to Draco then followed him and Ron to the Den.

A gasp filled the air when Alisa walked in. For sometime now she was suppose to be dead. But, Draco knew better. They had talked the night she was going to fake her death.

"So lets start" She said taking a seat next to Draco.

Draco told his story about how he had been running late. He told about what he had seen of the house. And, by the end, he was crying.  
"So what do we do Alisa" Everyone said looking to the girl. She hated the pressure of leading but was good at it.

"You guys wait. All of you stay here I'll see if I can find Harry." They looked doubtful but agreed.

Harry had curled up in a small ball shivering. It was winter and he was in a cold cell made of stone. He only had his body heat to keep him warm.

The door was opened and light filled the cell. Harry closed his eyes against the glare. He felt hands pulling him to his feet and shoving him up the stairs. He found himself in front of Voldemort, wand less and hungry.

"Not so great are you now Potter?" Voldemort said.

"I want you to be my slave and if u refuse I will have my men attack old Malfoy Mannor killing everyone inside." Harry glared at Voldemort but agreed.

He found himself in Lucius room cleaning the bathroom with a toothbrush. Lucius was watching him with great interest. 

"Come here boy," Lucius said. Harry stood and walked over to Lucius.

"Yes, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Don't you want to know how I'm alive?" Harry nodded. He wanted to know because he had died along with Alisa.

"When I cliff edge broke she saved herself and, on accident, saved me. Now the girls on our side but you wont be seeing her. She is slaving for us also but in a different way." Pure evil glinted in his eyes. Harry shuddered thinking about what was happing to his friend.

"Now get back to work," Lucius said shoving Harry back so he hit the wall. Harry hissed and scrambled back to his work


	3. Heart ch3

Alisa closed her eyes. She had gotten nothing out of Bellatrix except a whipping for asking questions. She now lay tied to the bed with her back covered in cold blood. Bella ran one of her long nails through an open wound making Alisa shudder in pain.

⌠There we are. Your such a good girl when your silent. Your father will be proud you took the beating so well,■ She said patting Alisa on the back. Alisa whimpered a small bit, but it went unnoticed. Bella stood up and walked out to get Alisa▓s father.

⌠Potter!■ Lucius called. Harry scrambled out of the bathroom and into the room where Lucius was.

⌠Yes, Sir?■ Harry asked trying to not sound mad or annoyed.

⌠Come here polish my cane,■ he said removing his wand from it. Harry walked out to get what he needed.

⌠Daddy?■ Aribella said crawling into bed with Draco. Draco rolled over and looked at her.

⌠Yes, baby■ He said pulling her on top of him.

⌠Will mommy be ok?■ Draco closed his eyes. He had no answer to that question.

⌠I-I▓m not sure, baby.■ Draco whispered running his hands through her blond hair.

Harry walked back in with what he needed to clean the cane and noticed that Lucius had fallen asleep. Harry started to clean the cane then got an idea. He took Luciuss wand and left the room.

⌠Well well Bell had to give you a beating. Why did you break the rules my daughter?■ Voldemort asked as he sat down on the bed.

⌠I wanted to know if the talk was true■ Alisa said looking at her father. She looked him straight in the eye she would half to if he was to believe her.

⌠Oh really. Well then if you want to see you will come■ He untied her and dragged her to Luciuss room where he though he would find Harry.

Harry was wondering the halls of Voldemorts headquarters. A door up ahead opened and out walked a man who, after the marriage, had become a fatherly figure. It was Severus Snape.

⌠Harry!■ Snape said with surprise. He was just as shock to see Harry as Harry was to see him. With a few movements Harry was inside Snapes work room.

⌠What are you doing here?■ Severus asked him.

⌠I was captured. They plan to kill everyone even Aribella. I don▓t know what to do.■ Harry▓s emerald green eyes started to leak tears like crystals. Severus bit his lip. He hadn▓t seen Harry cry since Cedric died.

⌠Harry calm down. Nothing is going to happen because I wont let it and neither will Alisa.■ Harry raised an eyebrow at the mention of Alias▓s name.

⌠When the cliff edge broke she saved herself and, on accident, saved me. Now the girls on our side but you wont be seeing her. She is slaving for us also but in a different way.■ Rang in Harry▓s head as he remembered the story Lucius had boasted about. 

⌠So, Lucius is actually telling the truth?■ Harry asked in wonder.

⌠Only Alisa has the answer to that Harry, but she wont tell us.■ Harry nodded. ⌠Now, you say there going to kill everyone?■

⌠Right in front of my eyes┘■He said trailing off. As the door opened.

⌠Crucio!■ Voldemort hissed his wand pointed directly at Harry. His other hand knotted in Alias▓s hair. 


End file.
